


Enamored

by taylortot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, do u ever just die tho, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortot/pseuds/taylortot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things she said after she kissed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamored

**Author's Note:**

> i want to die from embarrassment over how cheesy this is. save yourselves, i'm already a goner.

Chat turns into an adorable, putty mess in her hands and she loves it. She thrills in the tremble of his heartbeat against hers, the starry-eyed wonder that steals across his face when she pulls away from a kiss, the way his breath caresses her mouth with a hitch of desperate anticipation.

Despite his ability to flirt until he is blue in the face, he has no tact with physical contact when it comes to Ladybug. At first, it’s an ode of respect to her personal boundaries. He won’t cross them until she obliterates them entirely. But later, when their first kiss turns into dozens and then into hundreds, shared on rooftops at sunset and late night study sessions in Marinette’s bedroom, he is discovered to be clumsy. A true love-struck fool. A stark contrast to the smooth quip of his tongue.

She thinks she loves that, too.

::

He’s pestering her to let him be the reckless one on this mission but she’s fallen in love with him, and she won’t let him be the only one to risk his life with wild abandon anymore. She’s got something to protect now, too.

“Look,” he says irritably as he follows her up the staircase, his long, catlike stride easily matching the short gait of her jog, “if you get hurt - “

“I won’t!” she insists, a bit irritably. “I have luck on my side, and a kitty cat at my back.” She turns a meaningful glance toward him.

“My Lady - “

She skids to a stop, taking a hold of his wrist to keep him next to her when she’s no longer running. “No buts!” Without hesitation, she reaches up and takes his face in her hands, pulling him down til their noses touch. “You’ve got a bit of a hero complex, Adrien,” she whispers have the bite of a snap. “Look, just let me do this, and afterwards, we’ll talk about this.”

His eyebrows slant in confusion, though his eyes are heavy against her gaze, warm, on edge. “Talk about what?”

She pushes up onto her tip-toes, pressing her mouth roughly to his for a moment that lingers for one perfect, sparkling moment. She pulls away with labored breath, a flutter in her stomach. “We’ll talk about that. Now let’s go!”

::

His hands drag down her back as he holds her close. She leans into him, her nose buried against his chest. It’s easier to breathe again.

“Is that all I get?” he asks. “A hug? Your boyfriend flies off to Prague for a magazine shoot, leaving you lonely and Chat-less for a week, and all you have for me is a hug?” His voice is full of mock indignation.

Marinette tilts her face upward toward his pouting face. She remembers how strange it used to be, hearing Chat’s words come out of Adrien’s mouth, but there is no more separation between the two for her. “You can barely stand up after I kiss you,” she says honestly, “I thought I’d let you have the dignity of at least making it to the couch before I render you useless.”

He clasps his hands behind her back. “It’s been a week, Princess. I’m a changed man, now. I think I can take it.”

She leans up into his mouth, kissing him squarely, chastely, teasingly. Her lips ghost over his as she pulls away fractionally with a grin. His hands tighten on her back. “Can you?” she whispers.

He grins too, eyes half-lidded. “I may have underestimated you.”

She giggles, reaching up to cup his face. “A mistake you won’t be making again.”

::

Marinette laughs as she throws her hand into the air. “Lucky charm!” She grabs a tangle of unspooled ribbon from her bag in a weak mockery of her standard Ladybug luck.

Adrien laughs and attempts backing away from the determined bounce in her steps, but his back hits the lockers and he’s trapped. He holds his hands up in surrender. “Have you been carrying that ribbon around just to corner me like this all day?”

She blushes but her words contradict her expression. “No! I’m an aspiring fashion designer! Besides, you can’t question the lucky charm!” She throws her arms around him, the ribbon taut across his shoulders. “No matter what, I always win.”

He grins, but there’s a flustered color high on his cheeks too. His heart is in his gaze and from this close up, she can see the way he’s enamored with her. “That’s fair, I guess,” he responds sweetly, “I suppose my heart is full proof of that, no?”

“You’re a cheeseball,” she scoffs, but there’s a delighted edge to her voice, using the ribbon to pull him closer.

“You can blame Plagg.”

She laughs. “You’re done for, akuma! I free you from evil!” With that, she swoops forward and kisses him. She means for it to be quick, but he seizes her face gentle in the cup of his hands and kisses her more thoroughly, pulling away only when he seems to be satisfied.

His eyes glitter and she smiles. “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

::

Ladybug brushes her mouth over Chat’s bottom lip. The Paris heatwave is sparkling and hazy all at once, lights bright and dim, the moment perfect and imperfect. Her hand touches the corner of his jaw. He melts against her. “I love you,” she reminds him.

::

He’s quick to respond. Hand in her hair, at her waist, eyes smoldering with every drop of adoration he feels in his body. He feels as though there is a sun under his skin and he burns.

 


End file.
